Story of the next generation
by Fireember345
Summary: I decided to put all my amulet short stories together
1. Chapter 1

**Emily**

#

#

I was in the bedroom that morning, waiting for Trellis, my husband, to come to bed with us. Us meaning our child and I. He's being acting rather paranoid lately for one, for our child's birth coming soon and two for the weather. Elves have the ability to seance a storm coming and my king and his brother have a feeling of the worst storm coming, but not too sure. Finally, Trelly came into bed, still shaking; probably about the storm thing again. "Trellis, everything's going to be fine. If you're really that worried, why not evacuate the city?" I suggested.

#

#

"Maybe... Emily, Hazelnut... If the storm is as bad as my brother and I predicted, I need you to stay safe. Promise me..." Trelly begged. "I Promise. I will stay safe." I'd smiled at him as he and I drifted to sleep. But our sleep didn't last long a large crackle of thunder shook the entire room and we both sprang up in fright. Trelly ran to the window to see the worst downpour ever. "This is not good. There might a large flood. Guards!" Trellis shouted as the two elf guards came into our room. "Yes your Majesty?" The guard asked. "Warn Everyone in the city about a flood and order everyone to the flood refuge! GO! NOW!" My husband ordered as the they left in a hurry.

#

#

He grabbed my hand tightly as we both ran towards Luger's room. We saw the elderly man with my mom as they both had a look of great fright. "What's going on?" My mom wondered in worry. "A flood is coming. I need you two to bring Emily to the Flood shelter. I have to warn the citizens of the flood." Trellis ordered as both of Luger and mom grabbed my hands and forcefully led me to the shelter, but I couldn't leave Trellis, so I ran after him. "Emily come back!" Luger shouted as he and my mom ran after me. By the time I caught up to him, we were in the forest warning the elves who lived there.

#

#

"Emily, are you out of your mind?! You could've gotten hurt!" Trellis shout at me. I was about to say something back at him, but then... I began to feel nasty pain inside. "Emily? Are you Okay?" My mom whimpered as I couched to the muddy grass. Trellis picked me up. "What's wrong with her?" He demanded. "Her child is coming... We need to take shelter for her, now." My brother in law explained as he and Trellis Helped me and mom up to the most sturdiest and highest tree. Everything felt too painful for me to remember. The flood came, but did not knock the tree down.

#

#

The storm rage fierce as well as my pain, but after long and painful hours it turn to joy. "Congratulations. They are twins and very healthy." Luger smiled as he let me hold them. Trelly came closer to take a look at his sons. They both looked like elves, but one has my red hair. "What should we name them?" Trellis wondered as he cuddled me and them. "I was thinking that the white haired one should be named Virgil and the one with red hair Alex..." I'd moaned. "Children born into the most powerful storm."


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person**

"I want IT!" The three year old red haired boy as he tried to yank the little from his twin brother's hands. "NO, mama gave it to me!" The three year old Virgle hissed as his brother. But then a hand grabbed the toy from the boys. "Boys if you can't share the toy, then you can't play with the toy." Trellis grunted as he put the little knight on the shelf. Soon the cute little twins began to cry. "Trelly, why are our sons crying?" His red haired queen demanded as she'd calmed them down. "They were fighting over their toys again, Emily. And every single time they break it. They need to learn to rely on one another." The elf king shook his head as his wife gently punched him on his arm after the twins went to sleep.

"Honey, they are one. Toddlers always go through the mine faze, even Nevin and I. Probably you and Luger too." The red haired woman smiled as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. "I guess your right, but sometimes I get a little stress with work and caring for them that I hardly have any time for you. Don't get me wrong, I love the boys with all my heart, but I also love you too." The elf like man sighed. "How about this, we could go on a little vacation and let my mom babysit the boys." Queen Hayes suggested to her king.

"Are you sure, what if the boys get worried?" Trellis began his over reaction. "Trellis, we both deserve a break. Luger can run the kingdom while we are gone and mom could take care of the kids. I promise everything will turn out OK." Emily smiled so kindly. "Alright, you win." Trellis chuckled. "Mama, Dada. Could you read us a story please?" Alex asked in his cute little voice. The two royal parents looked at each other then smiled. The king grabbed a book to read to his princes as his wife cradled her firstborn sons with care.

"We are sorry for making you mad." The twins apologized in unison. "It's OK boys. Daddy just didn't want you two break your brotherly bond. You two will one day will learn this." Their father advise as he read their sons favorite book 'The boy who fished on the moon.'

* * *

**Next night**

"Okay sweethearts mommy and daddy are going on a little trip together and will be back tomorrow afternoon. I want you both to be on your best behavior for Nanny Hayes." Emily smiled as the door open to relieve Emily's mother, Karen Hayes in her fifties. "Hey mom." The red haired queen smiled as she hugged her mother. "Hey, sweetie. Now where are my grandsons?" Karen smiled as she looked around for them. "Right here with me. Now if they give you any trouble at all or they want us home, calls us." The king informed as Karen whacked him with Emily's walking stick. "Trellis, I have been taking care of both of my kids by myself. I can take care of two elf boys." The elderly smiled as she put the stick down and carried the kids up to their room. "Sir, do you wish for us to protect and the twins while you are away?" One of the elf guards asked. "Yes make sure security is tight and no intruders get inside." The king ordered as the guards gave a salute then the king and queen headed off to their break.

As she set the kids down to bed, she saw them both fighting over the toy again. "MINE!" Alex screamed as he yanked the toy towards him. "MINE!" Virgle screeched as he try to yank it to him. "If you two don't stop fighting, I won't tell you any stories." Karen smiled as the twins calmed down and listened. "You know you two remind me of two little bear cubs. They would always fuss and whined at each other and always cause trouble in a good and bad way..." began as she told the story.

* * *

**The afternoon**

Soon the king and queen's carriage returned to the castle to see that everything was fine. As the two parents went into the twins room, they surprisingly saw their sons, sharing and playing nicely. "Virgle, Alex, mommy and daddy are home." Their mother coed as the twins ran to them and the parents picked them up. "Karen, how did you do this? What did you tell them?" The king wondered as he tickled little Alex. "I just told them the same story I told Nevin and Emily." The grandma smiled. "You make a great babysitter mom." Emily smiled as the family went into a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I read the sixth book and if you had not, please don't read this chap, it will have spoilers.**

* * *

Emily and her husband waited for the storm to be over and for her body to heal from the birthing of her twin children.

Trellis was next to Emily, who was barley awake, Karen was cuddling up to her new grandchildren, and Luger was helping clean up the blood from the stump floor.

"Your highness, we finally found you all." A guard sighed in relief as the king looked down to see more of his people cheering for their king's life still safe.

"We're fine, but we would need some help delivering the queen and her children safely." Luger asked elf guard as he looked to see the new princes cradled in their Nanny's arms.

"Praise to the Ancestors!

* * *

The birth of the young princes have arrived." The elves cheered for the new life brought to this world.

The healers put the queen in a stretcher as Emily rest through a long painful trip for her children.

Mrs. Hayes was handing the young twins to their father who smiled below them.

"So, your highness, what are the names of the young princes?" The servant wondered as he bowed in the sight of the half elves.

"The one with white hair but pale skin will be named Virgil and the one with red hair but elf like skin will be named Alex." King Trellis answered as he kissed the top of their heads.

* * *

The newborn boys let out an adorable coo and curled up to sleep.

"Have you wish to be close to your wife when she woke up?" The head Healer asked as Emily's mother held on to her daughter's hand.

"Yes, I would also like the healers to see if there is any thing wrong with my sons to be sure they don't have any illnesses." King Trellis ordered as they reached the castle.

"Yes my lord." The healers nodded as they took the boys and the queen to the hospital room.

Soon after the boys were checked out with no sickness, Trellis sat in a chair and held the wife's hand close to him.

* * *

"T-Trellis..." Emily moaned in pure exhaustion as she looked at her king.

"Hey, Emily, how are you doing?

Do you need anything?" Trellis wondered as he looked into her violet eyes that sparkle with beauty.

"No thanks, I'm good.

I just need some rest after the long day we had yesterday." Emily breathed as she got comfortable for her needed rest.

* * *

"How about after your nap, we could visit Navin and Ally, and meet up at Vigo's and Max's gave?" Trellis smiled as he knew that it always make her feel happy when they visit their departed stonekeepers.

Emily still remembers the day that Max truly died.

Turned into a fleshless corpse right in front of their very eyes.

"Sure Trellis.

I bet all four of them would like to hear the news."


End file.
